Silent Howl
by That.Little.Angel
Summary: I heard a deep husky growl. A dark figure approached me, teeth bared. The only thing I could visually see was a set of beautiful gem eyes. And then... I don't remember what happened. I was probably dead.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I got some lovely feedback to start this new story…. So here I go! **

**Things you have to know before hand:**

***When you see Claire's dialogue, please assume that she is using sign language. (She can't talk) **

…**that's all! Enjoy!**

**Claire Lyons:** She can't talk. Literally. She's mute. After her parents and brother's sudden death, she lost all ability to communicate with the world. Now, she's living with her Aunt, uncle, and cousin, and is sympathized by nearly everyone around her. Perfect life? Think again. After her 'family' decides to move to a new city, she is forced to start over. I mean let's be real, who wants to talk to the new girl? But when a suspicious male character shows up, and her world changes. But is it a good change? And will he be the cure for her silence?

**Cam Fisher:** Is the 'to be Alpha' of the wolf pack. That's right….. He is a wolf. With the ability to change anytime he desires. But in order to have the Alpha Wolf authority, you must have a mate. Every wolf has a mate. Usually another wolf from another pack. But when Cam Fisher's inner wolf attracts to none other than the new girl Claire Lyons…what is his reaction? Not even he can deny the desire he has to her. But she's human. And it's dangerous. And… she's mute. He can cure her….. But she must agree to be his other half. Talk about problems.

**And so the story begins...**

**Claire POV:**

"Claire Lyons! If we are even 5 seconds late to our first day of our new school I will never speak to you again!" Kristen Gregory said, barging into my room.

I gave a huge smile, and waved good morning. She was usually this cranky in the morning. She was wearing a simple red long sleeves t-shirt and some jeans. I looked down at my white and black sweater and black skinny jeans, wondering if maybe I was too casual.

"You look wonderful." She groaned grabbing my arm and handing me my brown messenger bag, "Now can we please go?"

I nodded. We both swiftly made our way downstairs. My Aunt Stella and Uncle Frank were already in the kitchen. Aunt Stella was buttering a slice of toast and Uncle Frank was reading the newspaper. They both smiled at is as we entered. I smiled, and gestured them 'good morning'.

I was about to sit down to eat my breakfast but Kristen stopped me.

"Are you insane? We are going to be late if you stop and eat breakfast! Come on… eat it on the way." She handed me a toast and grabbed one for herself. She gave her parents each a kiss and we were on our way out the door even before I could say my own good byes.

I glared at her. "What's your problem?" I gestured, my arms moving in fluid motions.

"I have to talk to all the teachers and tour the campus. I need to be at least an hour early." She said as we made our way down the pavement.

Me and Kristen decided to walk to school seeing as it was only 1/3 mile away.

Well… she decided. Once she decided I couldn't really argue back.

As we walked, Kristen was reading the OCD (our new school's name) handbook. I think that's the 4th time she read it, but whose counting?

While she read, I was sort of nervous. I mean, I can't talk. When they find out I can't talk, then they would probably be wondering why. And then I would have to tell them. Not that I'm ashamed or anything. More like depressed.

I lost my voice when I was 7. I remember the incident vividly. It was the night of my ballet concert.

**Flashback:**

"_Claire, are you ready superstar?" My dad asked, walking into the living room where me and my mom were._

"_Yeah daddy!" I said doing a twirl with my baton. My mom laughed. _

"_Me and daddy got you a little present. Since you're the star of the show." They handed me a small silver box. I opened the box happily. Inside was a golden necklace with my name engraved in silver._

"_Thank you so much. It's beautiful. Is it my birthday present too?" I asked while my mom slipped the necklace around my neck. She nodded. _

_My 5 year old brother Todd came in the room, dressed in a suit and tie. He glared at me._

"_I don't want to go to your concert. It sounds boring." He said, giving me another glare._

_I stuck my tongue out at him._

"_Be nice you two," My dad warned, lifting me up. _

_In the car, I was literally bouncing in my seat. My mom and dad were talking in the front seat, Todd was playing some videogame, and I was staring out the window at the black sky and shining moon._

_And then I heard a loud high pitched scream, breaking glass windows, my dad swerving the car, and Todd grabbing on to my hand tightly._

_And everything was dark. And silent._

**End of Flashback**

The next thing I knew, I was in a white room. All alone.

I was told my mom and dad had died on the accident scene. My brother had held out, but took his last breath in the emergency room.

The only thing I had to remember them was that necklace my mom gave me. I never leave home without it. Even though half the time it never goes with any of my outfits.

I haven't been able to speak since then. The doctor said because of some sudden emotional outbreak. Something about how my body went into such a severe state of shock, my vocal cords froze.

But I don't think it was because of that. I just didn't feel like talking. Now I don't think I remember how.

But my childhood wasn't all that bad. My Aunt Stella took me in (mom's sister. I grew up in there house with Kristen. They tried to get me to talk, and sent me to the best doctors. But all in fail.

When I was 10 me and Kristen made a sign book. It was full of signs that we made up. And that was basically how I communicated with them.

"Are you okay?" Kristen's voice broke me out of my trance. I nodded. Even though I wasn't OK. Everyday is always not OK.

"Well, were here." She said, tucking the handbook under her arm and giving me a happy smile.

Even though we were early I could already see students hanging out around the campus. The butterflies in my tummy were bouncing all over the place as me and Kristen received curious stares.

Kristen gave a satisfied nod while she looked around.

"Decent size. Way bigger than our high school back in Sacramento."

"The people are giving us weird looks." I sign, biting my lip.

"I don't give a crap. All I care about is not getting lost in this building," She rubbed her hands together. It was the beginning of February and I'm guessing since Westchester is up north its still cold. I'm pretty satisfied with my clothing choice.

"I'm going to introduce myself to all the professors. They may think it's weird to see new kids during senior. I'll do the introductions and all. Are you going to come?" She asked, her green eyes widening with the sudden burst of wind.

I shook my head. The last thing I need right now is to explain my tragic 'voice loss situation' to the teachers. They'll probably make a big deal in front of all the students. I hate people who give me sympathy. Because its not sympathy. Its more like pity. Something I get enough at at home.

"I think I'll stay here and get my self organized." I gestured with my hands. Kristen smiled and gave me a half wave before making a run to the entrance of the building. Didn't realize it was that cold.

Then again, she was he one who opted to wear no jacket.

I looked around the campus again. More and more students were filing in. Some in cars, or bikes, others in the usual yellow school buses. One thing was for sure. I had absolutely no idea who any of these people were.

And they didn't know me… so I guess we were even.

I probably look clueless standing around in the middle of everything not doing anything so I slowly started walking to this big tree. It didn't have many leaves, but I still thought it was a beautiful sight.

I sat down at the bottom of the tree trunk, my back rubbing along the rough texture of the bark. It felt good, in a weird way.

People were staring at me again. Had they never seen a new girl? Did they have nothing else to do with their lives? I'd rather them confront me then talk about me behind my back.

Even though none of them could understand/perform sign language, I'm sure they would leave me alone once they understood I could exactly speak.

I opened my bag and pulled out my sketchbook. It was a pretty old book with a brown leather cover and rough pages. But it was perfect for sketching on. Besides, I liked the ancient look it portrayed.

I started drawing right after the accident. Since I could sing like I used to love to do… drawing seemed like a good hobby. So I decided to sketch things out. And I fell in love. Drawing was another way of communicating to people.

I'm not an artist or anything, but I'm certainly not horrible.

I picked up a newly sharpened pencil from my pencil pouch and thought about what to draw.

My new school would be nice.

And before I knew it, I was lost in my own world.

**17 minutes later:**

"Excuse me?" I heard a sweet voice. I quickly looked up. It was Kristen. I smiled as she sat down beside me.

"How was it?" I asked, putting my pencil away so I could sign correctly.

"OK I guess. Our biology teacher absolutely sucks. So does our Math. Actually math teacher was OK. World History seemed pretty cool. The gym teacher is hot." I wacked her when she said that, "And our arts teacher is simply divine. Actually she's seems kinda wacko to me, but who am I to judge?"

I smiled when I heard our art teacher was 'divine'.

"I'm actually really excited to go to our first class. It's so cool that they allowed me and you to be in the same classes. Isn't it?

I agreed with her. The only reason we were together was because I couldn't speak and they needed someone to communicate with me. I wasn't complaining.

"Let's go to Math. It's our first period anyway. And we can get our seating area situated." She said getting up and dusting herself off.

I rolled my eyes. Only Kristen would go to a class early to 'situate' herself.

As we walked to the building and Kristen talked her heart out, I heard a few girls giggle and swoon behind me. We stopped walking to see what the commotion was about.

Coming out of a shiny black Camaro was the reason behind all the giggling/swooning.

A boy.

Duh.

He was wearing a simple blue button down and jean. His tousled dark hair rested perfectly on his forehead. Perfect set of pearly white teeth were shown as he conversed with an equally hot boy next to him. They were by far the most attractive people I've seen in my life.

"You can never get tired of seeing Cam Fisher!" I heard a girl (Probably a freshman) say as she subconsciously twirled a piece of bleached hair around her fingers.

"Totally agree." Said another girl, "Derrick Harrington as well. I mean they are practically brothers."

They were like every other hormone crazed girl around them. This Cam Fisher character must have a fan club. Or he should at least. I bet you 60+ girls would already be included.

"They are mighty fine." I hear Kristen whisper to me, "Especially the blonde one."

"Don't get your hopes up." I Gesture back with a smile, "Looks like they already have a line of girls waiting on them hand and foot."

"True dat." She said with a heavy sigh, "At least we can admire from afar."

I gave a soundless laugh.

A sudden gust of wind came, blowing my hair all over the place.

And then I don't know how to explain what happened.

My eyes locked with a mysterious blue/green. Something stopped. Actually everything stopped. I felt frozen in time. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. My eyes widened.

"Claire? Do you read me?" Kristen was snapping her fingers in front of my face in agitation. I snapped my eyes back to her familiar green.

I smiled apologetically, and gave her a small shrug.

"What happened back there?" She asked again as we started to walk away from the crowd of clustered people.

I gave another shrug.

"Well. One thing has been learnt from today."

I gave her a questioning look.

"Claire Lyons has locked her blue eyes on the dark haired hottie." She said with a smirk. I gave her a light hit on her shoulder.

**In Class:**

"OK class. I would like you to give a warm welcome to Ms. Lyons and Ms. Gregory. They have come all the way from Sacramento California." Said our math teacher Mr. Daniel. He was wearing a black and blue striped shirt and jeans. He had glasses and (barely there) grey hair. He seemed pretty nice. After Kristen explained the whole 'my cousin is unable to speak and can not volunteer in class' issue he softened up a bit.

All the students in the class turned to the middle of the class where we were currently sitting to get a good view of the 'new kids'. Some guy wolf whistled from the back of the classroom.

"Get me the blue eyed blonde's number and I'll try to get a D+ on the next test." The guy said in a loud confident tone. A few of the guys snickered in agreement and a few girls giggled at his 'antics'.

Whatever. He looked like a complete player. Granted, he was kinda cute. With light brown hair spiked with gel and brown eyes.

Kristen nudged me playfully.

I felt like throwing her perfectly sharpened pencils on the floor. Not because I was mad at her, but because I was pissed off at the brown haired weirdo that thought I would give him my number.

When pigs fly maybe I would.

The teacher cleared his throat.

"Mr. Hurley, would you like yet another detention?" He asked in annoyance.

"No sir." The boy said mock respectfully.

"Than I suggest that you mind your own business and respect Ms. Lyons' privacy. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." The boy seemed even more annoying than I first thought he was.

"OK now. Class please open your textbooks to page 232 and do problem number 12 in your notebook. All calculators away." As soon as he said the instructions he sat down at his desk, leaving us to our boring as heck calculus crap.

I stared at the textbook blankly. The numbers weren't adding up in my head. I was actually having a migraine. I looked over at Kristen who was already captivated by the work. She obviously understood it. Unlike me who hated math even more than I hate chocolate peppermint.

So I just sat there for the rest if the class. Doodling in my notebook.

Kristen gave me a look.

"You don't understand?" She asked in a whisper.

I shook my head.

"I'll teach it to you at home. It's not complicated at all." She said with a sigh.

"What do I do for 30 minutes?" I signed, my hands moving in fluid motions.

She shrugged and before I could say anything she was back into her math problems.

I quickly scribbled down 'may I use the bathroom?' on a piece of scratch paper and walked to the front of the classroom. The teacher looked up when he saw me and smiled.

"Can I help you?" He said, pushing his glasses up the roof of his nose.

I gave him the note. He read it and nodded, giving me permission to use the bathroom. I gave him a smile and quickly jetted out of the room, grabbing a bathroom pass. I needed to go before Kristen noticed I was gone.

As soon as I was out I just realized I didn't exactly know where the bathroom was.

_Smooth move Claire_ I thought in my head.

I walked up the hallway and rounded a corner.

My head collided with a rock hard chest.

OW. That's going to leave a mark.

I rubbed my head.

I heard a deep chuckle.

I looked up.

It was Cam Fisher. My god he looked cuter up close.

"Where is a fine lady like you going? Ditching class I'm presuming?" He said with a friendly/adorable smile.

I shook my head. And showed him the bathroom pass. He gave me a quizzical look.

"Do you need help to find the bathroom?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

I nodded.

Keep on going straight on this hallway and take a right. You'll see it." He pointed at the hallway.

I gave him a grateful smile and started to walk down the hall.

"Wait." He grabbed my hand, "You haven't even told me your name."

OK….now was a good time to panic. Kristen is usually next to me all the time to tell people my name. Now I didn't have her and this boy wanted to know my name.

Lovely.

"If you don't want to tell…" He started saying, rubbing the back of his neck.

I shook my head frantically.

_Think, Claire. _

Bingo.

I started acting out 'writing'.

"You want a pen?" He asked, obviously confused, but was just going along.

I nodded. He went into his backpack and got out a black gel pen and handed it to me. I took it gratefully and started writing out my name on my forearm.

I showed it to him.

"Your name is Claire?" He asked, raising his eyebrows, "Why didn't you just tell me? If you don't want to talk to me just say so."

I looked at my feet, biting my lip. He thought I didn't want to talk to him. I can't believe he can't tell that I can't speak.

When I didn't say anything he politely took the pen from my hand and walked away.

Just like that. My chance to speak to the most popular guy was over.

Scratch that. I forgot I can't exactly speak.

I felt horrible. I went to the bathroom and just washed my face a bit.

Don't ask me why, but I felt horrible to walk back into class.

"What took you so long?" Kristen whispered as I sat back down.

I shrugged and looked down at my empty notebook paper.

_**Brriiiiiinnnnngggggg **_

Thank god. It was the bell. I neatly packed all my things in my bag and waited for Kristen to finish packing hers.

I smiled when Kristen freaked out about breaking a point on her pencil.

Small things like that are exactly what I love about her.

Now all I had to do is get through 2 more classes and I can enjoy some lunch.

**Lunch Time:**

"Don't you think our Biology teacher has some major OCD issues? I mean he freaked out when a student put a fingerprint on one of the glass fish tanks. Talk about weird." Kristen said as we sat down outside to eat lunch. Most students eat outside, so me and Kristen decided to eat our lunch by that big tree I first sat at.

I pulled out some chocolate chip cookies. I wasn't much for healthy snacks like Kristen whose lunch consisted of carrots and cut up apple slices.

"Those guys look like there coming our way." Kristen said absent mindedly. I turned around to see who was coming.

Oh boy.

"Excuse me ladies, but I don't believe I had the honor of meeting you." The blond boy and his friend Cam Fisher approached us.

They sat down beside us and my blood starting pumping. Why was I so nervous?

**Cam POV:**

When I first saw those bright blue eyes near the parking lot… I was shocked. My inner wolf was surging, and I could feel it, even in my human form.

That was the first time in my life where I actually felt this connection with my inner wolf…..on school campus. It was bazaar.

But then that feeling was gone, as soon as the blue eyes were out of my vicinity.

And then there was a cluster of girls surrounding me and my buddy Derrick. Something I was used to.

"Hey dude…. Are you OK? You sorta zoned out back there." Derrick Harington, my best friend and 'wolf' in crime asked me as we made our way to our first period class

"Yeah, I'm cool. Did you….err….feel something happen back there in the parking lot?"

"…I mean I did have to go to the bathroom…." He said with a playful smile.

"I'm serious….did you feel like…" I say rolling my eyes.

"Feel like….?"

"Never mind." I say pushing the thought away. I was probably imagining.

"My friend," He said giving me a slap on my back, "You are finally losing your marbles."

"Shut up." I say as we enter the classroom

We sat down in the back of the class as usual. Biology was never my favorite class.

As soon as the class started our Bio teacher started droning on and on about something I could care less about. I tapped my pencil on the desk, my mind still going back to those same blue eyes.

I'm sure they were real. I can't be imagining.

Lord, I was dying of boredom. I had to leave.

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Mr. Fisher. Do you have a question on any of he four macromolecules?" He must have been excited that I was participating.

"No. Actually sir, I was wondering if I could possibly use the bathroom." I say politely. I know that tone usually wins over the teachers.

"Of course. Hurry back though. I would hate if my star student would miss the lab were doing today." He gave me a small smile.

I thanked him and rushed out before he could remind me to take the bathroom pass. I don't understand why we need those things. I mean…. I'm a flipping senior. I remember doing bathroom passes way back when I was in kindergarten.

I walked down the hallway, whistling with my hands in my pockets.

But as I rounded the corner I felt someone bump into me.

She started rubbing her head.

I chuckled.

She looked up at me. Those same blue eyes I remembered seeing in the parking lot.

"Where's a fine young lady like you going? Ditching class I'm presuming?" I flashed her my best friendly smile.

She shook her head and showed me her bathroom pass. I was slightly confused. Maybe she was shy.

"Do you need help with finding the bathroom?" I asked.

She nodded. She was stunning.

"Keep going straight on this hallway and take a right. You'll see it." I say pointing the way for her. She brightened up and gave me an award winning smile.

She was about to leave to the bathroom but I stopped her.

"Wait," I say pulling her gently back towards me, "You haven't even told me your name."

She gave me a sad look. Or annoyed. I couldn't tell. It was almost as if she was contemplating if she should tell me or not. Either way I don't think she really wanted to talk to me.

Come to think of it she never really said a word in my direction. I haven't heard her voice yet.

"If you don't want to tell…." I say rubbing the back of my neck in anticipation.

She shook her head frantically.

After sometime she started acting out 'writing.'

My brows creased. What was she playing at?

"Do you want a pen?" I say playing along, not really sure where this was going.

She nodded. I went in my bag and handed her a black pen.

And in letters she started spelling out her name on her forearm.

Am I really that bad to talk to?

"Your name is Claire?" I say raising my eyebrows, "Why didn't you just tell me? If you don't want to talk to me just say so." I say shrugging.

When she didn't answer I rolled my eyes. I didn't have times for this game. Whatever it was called.

I walked away.

I decided I might as well head back to Biology seeing as nobody 'fun' was roaming the halls.

The whole time I was wondering about her. I mean, she doesn't look stuck up. She actually looked really sweet. And I swear I felt a connection…almost as if I…

Never mind.

I would straighten things out with her at lunch. I mean, she is the only chic that actually didn't say a word towards me.

The rest of the few classes I had went by pretty fast. Derrick isn't in my second period so that class was dull. Other than that… I was just waiting for the moment I can talk to this Claire girl.

**At Lunch:**

"Damn, did you see those new girls?" Derrick asked me as soon as we entered the courtyard. He was gazing at the far side. I turned to match his gaze.

It was Claire and some other girl I didn't know.

They were both laughing and Claire was waving her arms around in the air while taking a bite out of something which must be her lunch.

"Lets go get acquainted with them." Derrick said making his way towards the tree. Me being the awesome best friend that I was followed without question.

"Excuse me ladies, but I don't believe I had the honor of meeting you," Derrick said to them as he made himself comfortable on the found. I followed him and sat down next to Claire.

I was determined to get her to like me.

"No, I don't think we have." The other girl said extending her hand out for a handshake. Derrick took it obligingly.

"M name is Derrick."

"Kristen. And this is Claire." She pointed to Claire who was shyly looking down at the chocolate cookies she was eating.

"You guys new in town?" He asked

"Yeah. We just moved from California." Kristen said smiling.

"Cool." The conversation stopped for a while.

So I decided to ask Claire something.

"So Claire, do you like it here?" I asked confidently.

She nodded and gave me a smile. Still no talking. I wonder what the chic wanted.

"Is she always this quiet?" I ask Kristen.

Kristen gave me a look.

"No offense or anything. I saw her in the hallway and she didn't even say anything to me. Not even her name. She actually wrote it down on her hand." I say leaning back on the grass, propping myself up with my elbows.

Kristen didn't say anything. She just gave a look towards Claire.

I was starting to get annoyed. Could talking to me really be above her?

"You try D."I say looking at Derrick, "Try and talk to her. She won't answer. I bet 20 bucks."

Derrick was about to say something when Kristen interjected.

"She can't." She said coldly.

"What? She can't what?" I say with a light laugh, "She can't talk?" I only meant it as a joke.

"Yes. She's mute. She can't speak." Kristen said angrily.

**A/N: I really hope that was OK!. This was just the beginning. As the story progresses its going to get more intense. I also want to say this is not going to be like Twilight. I'm sorry if that's how I introduced it in the beginning but it not. Feedback is welcome. If I get some good reviews I'll update this story. If i don't I'll assume this story wasn't top quality (my apologies if it didn't go as smoothly as you wanted). OK I'm sorry I babble a lot 8D. Please review!**

**PS: I may or may not continue. I haven't decided :).  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Cam POV:**

"…..What?" I don't think I heard correctly. How can this beyond beautiful girl sitting in front of me be incapable of talking?

"She can't talk. She's mute." Kristen said coldly, daring me to say anything against her.

I was at loss of words. Derrick was shifting uncomfortably next to me. Claire was just looking at the ground, strands of blonde hair hiding some of her face.

"If you will excuse us." Kristen said standing up and giving her hand to help Claire out of her sitting position, "I believe me and Claire have to go now."

And they just left.

Me and Derrick didn't say anything for 2 minutes. Just sat there.

"Could you really not tell she was mute?" Derrick finally asked, letting out a sigh.

"I….couldn't. Its just…she is so ….I don't know." I ran a hand through my hair in frustration.

"Well now they think were the lowest scumbags on the face of this earth. Way to go." He said smacking the back of my chest roughly.

"Shut up. I'll fix everything."

"Oh really Dr. Phil? Now how exactly are you going to manage that?"

I thought about it.

"I have no clue. Wanna give me a hint?"

"I don't know….write her a apology poem….learn some sign language…."

"Great idea!" I said mockingly, "lemme go serenade her with a love song. She will obviously not be embarrassed."

Derrick gave a small chuckle.

"I was just trying to help."

"thanks." I say sourly.

"Anytime."

I glanced around the courtyard for one last look at Claire. She was sitting with Kristen on a bench, smiling while Kristen was waving her hands all over the air...probably saying a funny joke.

I felt my wolf surge in me again, and I was swept with a feeling of absolute need and desire. I tried to take a few deep breaths to overcome the feeling but nothing seemed to calm me down.

Why did I feel like this? I never felt like this before. Never. Which is why I don't know how to react to the feeling.

"You ok man?" Derrick asked me suddenly sounding worried.

"Yeah. Just a little taken aback."

One thing was for sure. I was going to apologize to Claire right after school. It would be the first thing I would do.

Just had to get through 4 more hours of grueling school work.

**After School:**

"Practice is tomorrow Fisher. Don't be late." Coach Myers, my football coach said giving me a knowing look. Since I was known for my tardy record he made it a tradition to remind me to be on time….all the time.

"Yes sir." I said giving him a wave.

Football was my last block. Since I was captain of the Varsity football league… I was allowed to make football my core class.

With my wolf reflexes and speed, I was capable of just about anything on the football field. Dodging, charging, and making a touchdown were all things that came as instinct.

The bell had rung 4 minutes ago and I was determined to meet up with Claire. I did a fast jog to the front of the building, doing a thorough scan of the places where I was running past.

I couldn't find her.

I saw Kristen while I was passing the math class and immediately went to go talk to her.

"Hey Kristen." I say, panting a little as I had been running previously.

She looked up to see who was calling her name….but when she saw it was me….she got aggressive.

"What?" She asked, crossing her hands over her chest.

"I wanted to know where your sister is. I need to talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk to you. So if you will just be on your way…" She was about to turn her back to me but I grabbed her hand.

"Listen… I know I made a big mistake. And I am really sorry. I want to apologize to her but you need to tell me where she is."

I looked expectantly at her face, which at the moment was showing absolutely no emotion.

"Please?" I ask in desperation.

Her green eyes flicked over to me.

"Claire….doesn't need people like you in her life. As if it isn't tough enough. You will be doing her a huge favor if you would just leave her alone." She said finally.

I was slightly offended at her last comment. But I deserved it so I nodded my head and was about to make my way to find her, but Kristen spoke up.

"She's at the park. I wanted to help the math teacher so she said she was at the park to chill…" I turned around and raised my eyebrow wondering why she told me all of a sudden.

"Claire deserves an apology….so it should be interesting to hear what the most popular boy at school thinks an apology sounds like."

"I'm not that kind of person Kristen….." I say wishing she would give me another chance to prove myself to her.

"Whatever."

I sighed and mmbled a soft thanks before heading out.

"Oh and Cam!" She yelled after me when I was halfway through the hallway.

"Yeah?" I shouted back.

"Hurt her and I will skin you alive!" She said with a sweet smile.

As I ran to the park I thought about Claire. Her sweet smile and absolute lovely figure. Also about the undenying pull I have towards her…..

My mom and dad told me about 'mates'. They were your other half. Every wolf is born with one, and it is your duty to find them. My dad, former Alpha of the pack before the duty was passed to me, told me that when you find your mate your wolf will know. But I don't think that in the history of all wolves…that there had been a time where a wolf was mated with a human. Never. It was too dangerous.

Which is why Claire makes me nervous.

As soon as I reached the park I made a promise to find out if Claire was my mate.

But to make sure if she was…..She would have to touch me…in my wolf form.

So obciously I was about to do something absolutely insane and unpredictable.

**Claire POV:**

Of all days Kristen could have chosen….she chose today to help the math teacher. There was no way that I could possible go to the house without Kristen. I hated seeing her mom and dad try and communicate with me. They didn't have the whole sign language thing down pat.

So I decided to head to the park. Just to collect myself and maybe think a little. Promising myelf that I wouldn't think about Cam.

It was chilly. I cursed myself for not bringing a jacket.

The park was quiet. No children were out playing. Not that I blame them. It was far to cold for doddling at the park. The swings were slightly swinging from the wind and a few loose leaves floated around. It was beautiful.

I guess that was a good factor of not being able to talk. Your observing skills were strong. I loved everything about mother nature. It was amazing all the things you notice when you can't talk. Amazing.

Behind the park was a patch of trees. I'm guessing in the spring it becomes a meadow with blossoming flowers, but for now, it is just a bunch of leafless trees.

I was about to make myself comfortable on the swing….but I heard a rustle from the 'meadow'.

Curious….. I slowly crept up to the spot.

Another rustle.

This time it was coming from way inside.

I took a deep breath and slowly moved a branch so I could walk in. Maybe it was a bird that was hurt. I walked deeper inside following the sound of the rustling leaves or branches.

For one second I thought I was in human presense. I could've sworn I hear the noise of sneakers. But as soon as I looked around, all was silent.

Maybe I was just hearing things.

But I swear I saw a shadow…..It was a boy…

No I'm hallucinating.

I walked farther until I came across an opening. It was surrounded by trees and a single ray of sunshine was falling on a piece of grass.

I shivered and looked around, trying to hear for the rustling sound.

Nothing. I was getting nervous.

Suddenly, I heard around me. I whipped around and was standing there in shock when I saw what was behind me.

Standing there, in all glory, was a fully grown…wolf? It was Black, with streaks of gray. If I wasn't scared to feath I would have admired its beauty.

No that wasn't possible. Maybe it was a dog. A large dog. Wolf's don't populate in New York. It was absurd and unheard of.

I backed up a bit. My heart was beating at a rapid pace and all the color (or the little color I had left) was draining from my face.

It came closer. I dare not move.

It came even closer.

As I was backing up, I fell back.

Great, I tripped over a rock. Now I was on the ground, on my back with a wolf coming closer.

I was going to die.

I closed my eyes tightly, willing myself that this was only a dream.

I felt something near my hand.

I don't believe it.

It was nuzzling me with his nose…..meaning….it was obviously friendly.

When I looked into his eyes I noticed that they looked oddly familiar.

Beautiful emerald and Saphire eyes. Where had I seen them before?

I carefully raised my hands to his fur. When his reaction was to just stand there, I slowly petted him.

He moved his hand closer to my touch. I smiled.

He was friendly after all. I continued petting his soft, warm fur in soothing motions. The wold gave a happy yelp and I smiled contently. His pearly white fangs were clearly visible, and even though I should be scared of those things….. I wasn't. Because they were beautiful.

Ok it was set. I would name him Fang. I wish I could talk to him. Since I was on the floor of the cold ground I sat up. He lay his head in my lap and I laughed as he licked my hand. He was cute. I continued running my hand through his warm fur and thought…..

How wonderful it would be if he could be a person that I could actually hang out with and bring to school with me. I would never feel lonely.

**Cam POV:**

The second I changed into a wolf, and lured her into the deeper side of the forest, I knew she was my mate. Just by the sweet smell she protruded from her body. It smelt like something I just couldn't describe.

I remember the shock and fear in her eyes when she saw me in my wolf form. I remember her falling backwards**.**

But what I remember most was when her hand made contact with my fur.

The feeling was undescribable. I felt the blood surging through my body. I felt like I could do anything. I felt at peace, I felt calm, and I felt like an Alpha Wolf.

I could also not deny the words my wolf was forming at the back of my head…

_Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate._

**A/N: I Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. And subscribe…that would be lovely XD. **

**Anyway….the future chapters will have some action and romance. It will be a very intense love story and I am looking forward to type it.**

**Please, pretty please, review for the next chapter. If I get enough reviews I may make a bonus chapter for Kristen and Derrick…or a bonus chapter for Cam and Claire.**

**I LOVE YOU XD!**


End file.
